Many services and systems now exist that allow end users to capture and broadcast live video to friends or followers. For example, users find it very engaging to broadcast live video from their mobile phones for friends to watch. In this way, users are able to connect with each other in a manner not previously available. Several problems exist, however, with conventional live video broadcasting services. For example, a live video broadcaster generally has no control over his audience. Typically, when a user begins a live video broadcast, all of the user's friends and/or followers are notified regarding the live video broadcast. This is problematic for a broadcaster who does not wish to “spam” his friends with notifications.
Furthermore, viewers often lose interest in overly long live video broadcasts. For example, because of the unscripted nature of most live video broadcasts, there are often extended periods of the broadcasts that are boring or otherwise uninteresting for viewers. As a result, viewers must often endure these portions of little interest in order to enjoy the portions of greater interest. Because of this, many viewers will not watch the full video broadcast, thereby resulting in a reduced audience for the content shared by the broadcasting user in the live video broadcast.
Additional problems exist after a completed live video broadcast is made available as a recorded video. For example, once a live video broadcast completes and is made available as a recording, the broadcaster typically has no control over how long and in what manner the recording is available. This is inconvenient for broadcasters and may result in reduced viewership of broadcast recordings.
These and other disadvantages exist with regard to conventional live video broadcast services and systems.